El Amor Sobrevive
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Los años han pasado y los recuerdos no permiten que el amor termine aun con el pasar de los años. El primer song fic que hago. Contenido: Revolutionship.


Canción: Love Survive

de la película "todos los perros van al cielo" de Don Bluth

 **watch?v=Rq3-njhxFKI**

El Amor Sobrevive

Habían pasado 30 años desde que Atem regresó al mundo de los muertos. Todos hicieron sus vidas como siempre, menos una persona. Tea Gardner no podía dejar de pensar en el faraón Atem, en sus sentimientos ocultos que jamás pudo revelar, nunca pudo dejar de amar al espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio y su corazón siempre le perteneció. En ocasiones lloraba muy triste por haber perdido a su querido faraón. Ahora solo le quedaban los recuerdos de Atem y sus aventuras juntos, recuerdos que guardaba en el corazón con mucho amor y afecto y que tras 30 años después continuaban en su memoria como si hubieran sido ayer que pasaron. Joey, Tristan y Yugi habían perdido contacto con ella desde hacía tiempo y muy rara vez se veían para platicar. Tea no se imaginó que su amor por Atem existiría muy a pesar del paso de los años, su corazón esperaba algún día verlo pero eso era imposible ahora.

Un día como cualquiera, Tea estaba en un salón de danza dando clases de baile como era su costumbre cuando de pronto, al bajar las escaleras, tropezó accidentalmente y rodó por las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo, pero los golpes que recibió y la caída fueron tan fuertes que quedó inconsciente.

Al abrir sus ojos se vio en un lugar oscuro donde no había nada. Por un momento creyó que había muerto pero entonces una luz apareció ante ella y lo pudo ver...al que la esperaba.

Allí estaba. Su amado Atem, el faraón, el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Tea ante la felicidad de verlo, corrió y lo tomo entre sus brazos. El faraón correspondió y la abrazó con cariño profundo como si él también la hubiera extrañado después de tanto tiempo de no estar juntos.

Tea trató de articular palabra pero de sus labios no salía ninguna palabra, no podía hablar de la emoción.

Atem tomó el rostro de Tea entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios ante la sorpresa de la castaña que terminó correspondiendo la muestra de cariño del faraón y lo beso igualmente

Cuando se separaron sus miradas se cruzaron confundidas y entonces Atem le dijo la verdad: Él la amaba.

Desde que regresó al mundo de los muertos se había dando cuenta de lo que sentía por ella ya que la extrañaba mucho. Cuando convivían juntos él ya se había percatado de que sentía algo único por Tea pero hizo lo posible por ocultarlo y negar que sintiera algo más allá de amistad por ella.

Ambos se miraron. Las palabras que Tea siempre quiso escuchar al fin se había cumplido su deseo de oírlas de los labios de Atem. Se besaron, en esta ocasión todo era diferente, los dos sabían que se amaban y que aunque los años pasaron su amor pudo sobrevivir al dolor y a la separación que el destino les puso en su camino .

Al separarse Atem le dijo a Tea que debía volver al mundo de los vivos, a lo que ella reaccionó sorprendida diciendo que no lo haría, pero Atem le dijo que no era su tiempo de morir aún y le entregó un anillo diciéndole que con el sellaba su unión eterna con ella hasta que fuera su momento de morir.

Poco a poco Atem comenzó a alejarse de ella y Tea extendió su mano para agarrarlo sin embargo no lo alcanzó.

Cuando abrió sus ojos estaba en un hospital donde su amigo Yugi estaba cuidándola para sorpresa de la chica ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Yugi

Por un momento creyó que todo había sido un sueño pero entonces recordó el anillo y al mirar su mano descubrió que tenía el anillo que Atem le había dado

Miró el anillo por varios segundos y luego lo abrazó llorando mientras Yugi estaba sorprendido, Tea le explicó que no debía preocuparse, que estaba bien,había encontrado la respuesta a la duda que durante 30 años la atormentaba: si Atem la amaba .

El amor de Atem y Tea había sobrevivido el paso del tiempo y continuaba muy a pesar del paso del tiempo en ella, ahora guardaba la esperanza de encontrarse con su amado algún día cuando muriera y sabía que era correspondida.

FIN

 **Este es el primer song fic que hago y la verdad no sé cómo quedo. Me debatí mucho sobre cómo hacerlo. La canción fue mi inspiración, sino saben inglés pueden buscar un traductor para que entiendan mejor la historia. Nos seguimos leyendo con mis demás proyectos**.


End file.
